Dreaming of Forever
by LilyandJamesLover
Summary: Lily and James have never really gotten along, but when James comes back changed from a tragic summer, will Lily give him a chance?
1. Default Chapter

First of all, thank you for reading my story, I haven't written in a while and when I go back and read my previous work I can't believe I acutally posted those because they seem so stupid to me. I'm hoping this will be better but please let me know. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank You.

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Lily, the Marauders, the school, or the teachers. All I own are the people you haven't heard of, like Olive and Mystery.

* * *

She could do it you know. She could just pick up that brush and do it. She could make her hair perfect, wear clothes that fit better and were a bit more reviling, and add a little color to her cheeks. She could be popular at the drop of a hat. Actually, when she thought about it, she was pretty popular. She was no Olivia Kit mind you, but everyone liked her. So yes, she could be popular if she wanted to, more so then Olivia if she actually tried.

But why? Why follow all the stereotypes and give up studying to turn into a sexy whore who sleeps with half the school then pouts that her life has no meaning. Why on earth would she rather study, get good grades, and have her life have meaning. She chuckled, guess it was a mystery. Speaking of Mystery, she was the one who had spawned all this rational and irrational thinking.

"Come on Lily, this is a sleepover, you have to let us give you a makeover." Mystery said, matter-of-factly.

"Nice try Myst, but it's not really a sleepover, they all live here." She said, looking around at her four roommates.

Mystery sighed. "Come on Lily, could you play along just this once? Please?"

Now Lily sighed. "Look, you know how I feel about this stuff…" she started, then seeing Mystery's downcast face she felt slightly guilty. "Ok…how about I promise I will let you give me a makeover before the year is over?"

Mystery grinned and jumped up to go join the others.

_ 'What have I gotten myself into?' Lily thought, running her hands through her hair distractedly._

She laughed to herself, _'I guess I know why Potter does that now...stupid git.'_ She added as an afterthought.

Yes, she knew he wasn't the worst guy in the world. He was mildly attractive _'that's putting that mildly, Lily'_, he managed to be both a wonderful student and captian of the Gryffindor quidditch team. He was very charming and, she was sure, very nice to those girlfriends of his. Despite all these good qualities, she disliked him.

No, it wasn't a second grade crush type of dislike, the one where you say you hate them to cover up how much you like them, Lily just did not care for James Potter, and she was sure the feeling was mutual. True, he had a crush on her in 5th year but he had gotten over that and now they just had a mutual dislike for each other.

She picked up the hand held mirror Mystery had been holding and looked at her reflection, frowning. She had dark circles forming under her eyes from staying up late and studying and her summer freckles were nearly gone, leaving her face pale. She thought about how in the old days the paler you were the more attractive people found you because it meant you never worked in the sun and were of high class. Well, she knew she wasn't of high class, especially not here where being pureblood was really the only high class they had. But thankfully it was only the Slytherins that believed in that...mostly.

She sighed, pulling a piece of her wavy hair upward. Yes, she knew it was frizzy, but that was fixable. Some liner to bring her eyes out...not that they needed it. If there was anything Lily liked about herself it was her eyes. She put the mirror down, wondering if she actually would let Mystery give her a makeover later in the year. She really didn't care, looks didn't matter to her, just the opposite in fact, she had been slightly overweight when she was little and it made her immune to many things. The little girls who were pretty were always being told so, when you're not told you're pretty constantly, then it becomes one of those things that aren't so important to you.

She suddenly felt sorry for the other girls in her dorm, they were all pretty, yet they all felt they needed makeup and special hair cuts to be that way. Why was it the prettier girls were the more they felt they had to cover that up with beauty products? She shook her head, glad about her childhood as it had led to her being able to see people for who they were and not what they looked like. It made her nice...and she was nice, she knew that. She knew sometimes she was a bit too nice and people walked over her, but usually her temper took care of that.

Back when James had liked her he use to call her feisty, said she was sweet but could turn spicy at the drop of a hat. Remembering back, she had cursed him for that. She laughed at the memory.

"What's so funny Lily?" Sarah, one of her roommates, called.

"Just laughing at that green goop you all have on your faces." She said, grinning.

"It's a pore cleansing mask Lily." Mystery said, as if Lily should know better then to call it green goop.

She laughed again. No matter how different her and Mystery were she would always love the girl. Her best friend since the first night they had spent at Hogwarts. She had never clicked with anyone as she had with Mystery, which was odd because they were so different. Mystery was wild and daring while Lily was more reserved and strategical. While Lily was doing homework, Mystery was usually seeing how long she could hold her breath or something crazy like that. She smiled, she was thinking a lot tonight, which was actually a good thing. Usually she was so stressed with schoolwork and Prefect duty that she didn't have time to just sit and think. But this was the first night back at Hogwarts from summer vacation and there were rules, no studying, no worrying, just have fun.

As soon as Mystery had owled her about her great idea to have a sleepover first night back she had to cover her eyes with her hands and take a deep breath. She automatically thought of the girls staying up late and her not getting enough rest for the first day of classes. She had shared her worried with the girls on the train and they had promised to wrap it up before midnight. As it was only ten now, Lily had yet to remind them of the timelimit and just figured they should have fun while she sat there thinking.

She was missing her Mum and Dad already; she always did after she came back from summer. Missing her Mum's pancakes and her Daddy wanting to play ball with her in the backyard. Her Mum always cried when Lily went off to school, she always tried to hide it but Lily knew she cried. When the train pulled off her Mum was always in her Dad's arms, her shoulders shaking slightly, and her Dad always waved goodbye to her. She felt her eyes gloss over slightly at the thought of them and she blinked to clear her vision.

She thought of the train ride. She had to leave her friends to go give instructions to the Prefects. Had Dumbledore not included the name of the Head Boy in her letter then she probably would of fainted from shock. Yes, James Potter was Head Boy. She was sure the Prefects could tell that they didn't like each other, but they maintained a business air that she was surprised he could manage. She guessed Dumbledore had also included that they should be civil around each other for the sake of the Prefects in his letter like he had included in hers.

It was odd seeing James, he had changed a lot over the summer. He was taller and seemed to carry himself differently. She didn't know what it was but his personality seemed different as well. He was quieter, more reserved then she had ever seen him. It was actually very worrisome; not that she would worry about James Potter mind you. She sighed, hoping he was ok. I mean you could not like someone and still hope they were ok, right?

"Did you guys notice anything different about Potter?" She asked.

All the girls were quite for a second.

"Where did that come from?" June asked, looking back at her.

"Just…I saw him on the train and he seemed different."

"Probably his parents." Sarah said offhandedly, painting her toenails.

" Sarah…why do that if your shoes are just going to cover your toes? And what about his parents?"

"You didn't hear what happened? Have you been under a rock all summer?" June asked

"No, I've been in the muggle world, remember?" Lily said, agggervated.

"Don't feel bad Lily, I have no idea what they're talking about either." Mystery said.

"How do you not know? It was all over the Prophet! There was even an article in Witch Weekly." June said.

"I told you I went to France to stay with my Aunt this summer." She said, becoming as annoyed as Lily. "Now what the bloody hell happened?"

Sarah became solemn. "James' parents...they were murdered."

Mystery and Lily gasped. "What?" they both breathed.

" That evil wizard, You-Know-Who…James' parents were Aurors, they were on a secret mission and were killed." Sarah shuttered at the thought.

"Voldemort?" Lily asked, she had been following the story of Voldemort before the summer, but had forgotten about it when she had gotten home.

" Lily! You can't say that name anymore! He's been killing people left and right, everyone calls him You-Know-Who now." June snapped.

"Who cares about some name, what about James?" Mystery asked before Lily could yell at June for snapping at her.

June sighed. "Here." She said, tossing Mystery a copy of Witch Weekly. Lily moved so she could read over her shoulder.

_Loveable Orphan_

_James Potter, son of famous Aurors Emily and Steven Potter, has suffered a great tragedy. Last week we received numerous letters regarding the late Emily and Steven Potter and wishes for the readers to see how their just as famous and very available son James was taking the news that his parents were taken from him from this You-Know-Who person. We tried to schedule an appointment with James to see just how well he was taking it, he was always unavailable but thankfully this reporter just happened to encounter him while he was getting his school supplies in Diagonally._

_**Hello Mr.Potter, I'm Rita Seeker, the newest reporter on the Witch Weekly crew and I was hoping you could answer a few questions for your fans.**_

_Of course, I've been wanting to get these feelings out for a long time._

_**Oh anything to help Mr.Potter, how are you taking your parent's sudden deaths.**_

_**I think I'm handling it well, it was such a shock at first, I feinted you know. I'm not ashamed to say I cry a lot and I really don't know how I'm going to get through this school year without them there. I suppose I'm just lonely, being single and all, I just want someone to love and someone to love me, you know?**_

_**Yes Mr.Potter, I'm sure those lovely ladies at Hogwarts can help you out there. Next question –**_

"Rubbish! This is all rubbish." Lily spat, grabbing the book and throwing it across the room.

"Hey!" Mystery said, retrieving the book and flipping back to the interview. "It's rubbish but I still want to finish it."

Lily sighed, leaning back on her bed. "I can't believe you pay for that crap June, you have to know that whole thing was made up."

"What do you mean? I think it was very sweet for James to admit he cries…I just can't believe they mentioned your name…5th year was so long ago."June said

"My name?" Lily asked, confused.

"Yeah…it says something about you in here Lil." Mystery said, handing the magazine back to Lily.

She scanned till she did indeed find her name.

_**Ok James, I will honor your request and put my Quick Quill away, now, is there anyone you had in mind, like someone at your school maybe? I heard through the grapevine that you had something going with one of your classmates in 5th year and you haven't had a girlfriend since?**_

_**What are you….do you mean Lily?**_

_**Oh Lily, is that her name? Is she pretty James, what do you like about her.**_

_**No I don't…she is pretty but…we never went out or anything…she never liked me…but that's not the point...**_

_**Oh, heartbreak at such an early age, you poor thing, I'm sure Lily is feeling quite foolish now that you're all grown up, isn't she.**_

_**No, she isn't…look, you leave me and Lily alone I don't want to talk to you.**_

_**Unfortunately James had to leave after that, he was getting a bit teary-eyed and didn't like to show it, I'm sure that's the reason for his hostility. But there you go ladies, a heartbroken, available, loveable orphan who just wants to be loved. If you would like to write to James turn to page 32 for the address.**_

"Rubbish, she was using a Quick Quill thing." Lily said, throwing the magazine again. "I'm going to bed before I get angry and write a very mean letter to Witch Weekly, you all better head to bed soon too." She said, climbing to bed and pulling her curtain in place.

"Poor Lily." Sarah whispered. "Still won't admit she likes James."

"She doesn't like James Sarah, honestly. I don't like this fixation you have on them getting together." Mystery whispered back.

"Like James would look twice at Lily." June said huffily, leaving the other two and climbing into her own bed.

Sarah and Mystery looked at each other.

"Jealous." They said together, both getting up and heading to bed themselves.

* * *

Please review, it would be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, chapter 2. I realize I'm a little out of the "current writers" loop, being as I haven't written or updated in a while, but I really appreciate you reading my story and please review. Oh, and the stupid breaks aren't working for me so whenever you see DREAMING OF FOREVER that's a break, ok?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the original characters.

* * *

'_Don't open your eyes Lily, just lay here for the whole day. Hell, your whole life. Weren't you just thinking your life really has too much meaning? Don't you think you've learned enough to last you the rest of your days…which will all be spent in this soft, warm bed? Right…guess it's time to get up then.'_

Lily sighed, she was normally a morning person but getting up early enough for classes after summer vacation always took a bit of getting use to.

After a quick shower she got dressed. She heard all the other girl's alarm clocks go off simultaneously just as she was pulling on her socks.

"Wassit? Uhh…time already." She heard Mystery grown from her bed. Lily chuckled.

"Come on Myst, do you really want to miss breakfast?" she called, causing the dark-haired girl to jump up immediately.

"Give me ten minutes." She said, grabbing a towel and slamming the door to the bathroom shut.

"Wha…who's there?" June called.

Lily just rolled her eyes and didn't say anything, watching as June and Sarah slowly got out of bed.

Mystery opened the bathroom door, steam pouring out into the open hair while Mystery looked as if she had just walked off a magazine cover.

"Let's head out…see you two at breakfast…and you might want to ration the hot water." Mystery said, pulling Lily out the door. They heard the other two fighting for who would get the bathroom first as they made their way to the common room.

"I hope Sarah wins." Lily said, Mystery just glanced knowingly at her.

* * *

DREAMING OF FOREVER

* * *

"Potter is looking at me…isn't he?" Lily asked, sighing as if annoyed.

"No, he's not." Mystery said, glancing down the table at the boys. "Sirius and Remus are talking…James is just sitting there shuffling food around on his plate…guess he's still upset about his parents, poor thing."

Lily blushed, embarrassed. Was she just wishing he would stare at her…just so she'd know he was ok? And since when did she care if Potter was ok or not? She sighed inwardly, she knew she cared. You couldn't spend 6 years with someone who you talk to…or yell at rather…constantly and not care for them.

"Well…I uh…"

"I know Lily…I hope he's ok too." Mystery said, eating a piece of bacon just as June slid into the seat next to her.

"What are you two talking about, is it something embarrassing…cause Lily's blushing." June said, looking as if she wanted gossip.

"Good morning to you too June." Lily said.

"Let them eat." Sarah said, sliding in beside Lily.

June huffed and pouted a bit till she spotted the Marauders. "Hmm…I'll be back." She said, getting up and walking down the table to sit by James.

The girls watched as James basically ignored her as she tried to talk, offering a shrug now and then and never talking his eyes off his plate. June looked up at the other two and said something, Sirius shrugged and said something back, and then June began pouting again and returned to the girls, sitting down with a huff.

"What happened?" Sarah asked, looking back down at the boys.

"I'll tell you later." June said, glaring at Lily. "I'm not hungry anymore." She said, getting up and walking out of the Great Hall.

"What'd I do?" Lily asked, looking from Mystery to Sarah.

They both shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'll find out." Sarah said, following June's path out the Great Hall.

Lily shook her head "Weird."

"Definitely." Mystery said, biting into a muffin. "Mmm…blueberry."

* * *

DREAMING OF FOREVER

* * *

"June's crying in the bathroom." Sarah said, sitting down.

Lily looked at Sarah, confused.

"What for?"

They were in Charms, studying levitating of impossibly heavy objects. Lily had already levitated her objects to the other side of the room and back by the time Sarah snuck into the room. Now the whole class was still attempting to levitate their own objects, and someone had accidentally levitated the professor into the air in the process. Lily swished her wand and brought the professor back to the ground before turning back to Sarah.

"Apparently James doesn't like her."

Lily laughed. "You mean she actually thought Potter liked her? He's never even said two words to her, I doubt he even knows her name."

"That's another reason she got so upset, when she asked Sirius what was wrong with him he said James thought it was you going over there, said he really wasn't up to talking to anyone else."

Lily looked at her oddly.

"But why would Potter want to talk to me? Does he really want a yelling match the first day of school?"

"You…you really don't get it do you Lily?" Sarah said, ducking as the desk flew over her head.

"Get what?" she asked, ducking as well.

"He…well he misses you. Think about it, he just lost his parents Lily. He wants to be close to the people he cares about…you always do when you lose the people you love." She looked up, teary-eyed. "He…he really likes you Lil…you should give him a chance, you know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sarah. I guess I didn't think Potter losing his parents would remind you of your sister." She said, hugging the girl.

"It's ok." Sarah sniffled. "But Lily just…at least be nice to James?"

"Ok…ok, I can be nice to him, I owe him that I guess." Lily said.

"He's just trying to get back to life as it was before…I talked to him in the common room last night, I went down to get some water after everyone went to sleep and he was there…"

"What did he say?"

"He missed you Lily…you're the only girl he ever really cared about and you never noticed him. He said the only way to get you to notice him was to start a fight. But now he doesn't feel up to it…he's still morning. He misses his parents, and he does have the guys but…he just really misses you Lil. And he – "

"Miss Evans, Miss Jones, you can take your seat now." The professor said. During their conversation the rest of the class had gotten back in their seats without Lily or Sarah noticing.

"Sorry Professor." They both mumbled, heading back to their seats and hoping no one had heard their conversation.

Lily glanced at Sarah, who was talking to another classmate, obviously trying to figure out what she had missed.

Was it true...had Sarah ment what she said?

He misses you Lily.

'Misses me…why would Potter miss me…I mean I knew he had a crush type thing on me but…why would I be on the top of his list to see after his parents died? We never got along…he was always picking fights.' 

He said the only way to get you to notice him was to pick a fight.

'Well…I…oh bloody hell. The guy just lost his parents and now he's back at school and he wants to talk to me? Me? Lily Evans? What is wrong with him?' 

"Lily?"

She looked up, class was over. Everybody was crowded around the door trying to leave. But someone had stayed behind. Someone had called her name.

"James?"

* * *

DREAMING OF FOREVER

* * *

Please Review. I would be very appreciative. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to take so long you guys. Fanfiction dot net deleted 2 of my stories and a chapter of the other one, so I couldn't upload anything for a while. This one's kind of short I think, let me know if it's any good.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...it's quicker that way.

* * *

There he was. She had been avoiding him…unintentionally avoiding him, but avoiding him all the same. And now there he stood, in front of her. His hand was stopped half way through his hair, his bag was slipping off one shoulder, and he was staring at her with the most bewildered expression. 

"What?" She said after a moment, feeling self-conscience.

"You…you called me James." He said, a dreamy look overtaking his features.

Had she called him James? She had always called him Potter…why would she all of a sudden call Potter James, then not even realize she had done it till he mentioned it?

"I was beginning to wonder if you even knew my first name…it's always Potter…or Prick…or Git…or…well you get the idea." He said, shuffling his feet. She got the instinct impression he was nervous.

But why was he nervous? It was just her, he shouldn't be nervous talking to her, right? I mean, it's not like she was Olive or anything.

"Well…I just suppose it slipped, won't happen again Potter." She said, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Wait…Lily I…I just wanted to say I missed you…you know, this summer." He said, clearing his throat roughly.

"Why?" She said, it was more of a whisper. She found herself wondering just what everyone had heard of her and Sarah's conversation.

"Why what?"

"Why did you miss me…"

He licked his lips and ran his hands through his hair again, definitely nervous. "I…I always miss you Lily. Merlin, I miss you if I don't see you at breakfast. Just seeing you makes me happy, so if something that makes me happy is taken away, I automatically miss it, right?"

She bit her lip, glancing toward the door, it had cleared and they were alone now.

James followed her glance and chuckled.

"Don't worry Lily, I'm not going to kiss you or anything. I just wanted to say hi basically…and tell you I missed you this summer. If you're really that uncomfortable in a room alone with me then I can just go…"

"No…it…it's not that…" she said, blushing.

"I know what it is…you just can't control yourself around me, that's it, isn't it."

He was joking, she could tell. Normally she would of slapped him…he knew that. So, why say it if all he believed to follow that would be a slap? Maybe he just liked getting her worked up…or maybe he was hoping for a different outcome. She knew she was predictable…that was probably common knowledge. Get good grades, do the right thing, and slap James when he said something like that. Hmm…maybe she should turn the tables on him.

"Oh…you've caught me." She said in a sarcastic monotone. "I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby." She said, rolling her eyes.

He smiled, it was the first smile she had seen on his face since last year. Of course she wasn't always there with him, he was probably cracking jokes with the rest of his little gang when she wasn't around.

"Did Lily Evans just make a joke?" he said, he looked up at the ceiling. "I'm waiting for lightning to strike down at this very spot."

"Very funny Potter." She said, shaking her head and starting towards the door.

"Hey Evans…" he called right as she reached the frame.

"Yeah?"

He walked up to her, taking her hand and planting a kiss there. "Thanks."

* * *

DREAMING OF FOREVER

* * *

"Ha, he lied." Mystery said, grinning 

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, they were upstairs in their dorm and Lily had just finished explaining what had happened after she and the rest of the class had left Charms. Sarah and June were nowhere to be seen.

"He said he wasn't going to kiss you, and he did."

"Oh honestly, he kissed my hand." She said, holding up her hand.

"It was still a kiss." Mystery said, shrugging. "So, I saw you and Sarah talking in Charms…I would of come over you know but I was too busy throwing heavy objects at Sirius and trying to block his feeble attempts at throwing said objects back at me."

"It's ok…the class didn't hear what we were talking about did they, because Potter came up to me right after class and I was a little worried."

"Nope, didn't hear a thing…so what _were_ you two talking about?"

Lily sighed. "Sarah came in and said June was crying in the bathroom because James basically ignored her because she wasn't me."

"Oook…." Mystery said, rolling her eyes. "That girl has got to get over herself."

"Yeah, well…she's probably mad at me now, because of all that crap this morning, which I had nothing to do with mind you."

"I know…just don't tell her about what happened after Charms and I'm sure it'll be ok." Mystery said, beginning to mess with Lily's hair for no apparent reason. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Should I tell Sarah you think?"

"Yeah, Sarah should be fine, I mean, she told you about James missing you and all right, she didn't tell June."

"Yeah…" Lily said, thinking. "Hey, remember that time a few weeks out of third year when June would just sit here and talk about how ugly and slutty Olive was? Then Olive heard she was talking about her and a few well placed hexes forced June into the Hospital Wing?"

"Yeah…good times." Mystery said with a dreamy sigh.

Lily laughed just as the door burst open and a fuming June came in.

"You!" she shouted accusingly at Lily.

"Me." Lily said calmly, wondering what she was worked up about now.

"After all these years of calling yourself my friend!"

Lily stared at her. "One, I never actually called myself your friend. Two, what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You stole my James from me!"

Mystery rolled her eyes, grabbing Lily's hand and starting towards the door. She was sick of June yelling at Lily over James Potter who Lily didn't even like. "June…you never had James, he was never yours, he never liked you, and Lily can go out with him if she wants to."

"He's not your property June, in fact I doubt he even knows your name." She said, following Mystery down the stairs into the common room.

They were almost to the portrait when someone yelled from the stairs.

"Listen here you man stealing whore!" June screamed taking the stairs two at a time and walking up to Lily, making everyone in the common room quiet to try and see what the commotion was about. "James is mine, you keep your filthy paws off of him or else."

Lily laughed. "He is not yours June, in fact he's probably the furthest thing away from yours as he can get. That boy doesn't care one bit about you, so get over it already!" She screamed at her.

"You're just jealous! Jealous! You know you could never have someone like James and you're jealous that I can!"

"Are you crazy? Me jealous of you? That's hilarious June, bloody hilarious. Potter has obsessed over me for years and –" She stopped. "You know what." She said calmly. "I'm not fighting you over this. I'm not jealous, I don't care about you and Potter, and even if I did there wouldn't be anything to care about because there's nothing there!" She turned away from her and stomped towards the portrait hole.

"Jealous." June said, attempting to disguise it with a cough.

Lily whipped around. "June you are nothing more then a mild annoyance to me. You think Potter would take a second glance at you if I were in the room? Do you really believe that he would give you a second glance even if I wasn't in the room?"

"We have chemistry, something you'll never have because you're stuck up bitch!"

Some younger children in the room gasped, making Lily realize they were being watched.

"Face it Lily." June said when Lily didn't reply. "He doesn't give a rats arse about you anymore, you're old news. He's moving on to newer and definitely better things"

Lily's hand balled into a fist automatically but it unclenched when she heard the portrait open and James Potter came running in with a smaller boy running in his wake.

"What's going on, Thomas said there was a fight going –"

"Hi James!" June said, blushing and grinning.

"Err…hi…" He turned to Lily. "What's going on?"

She glanced at June who was glaring daggers at her. She was still furious at June for calling her a whore and a bitch and saying someone didn't give a rat's arse about her. She would show June.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

Yeah, short. Sorry, I wanted to get it out as soon as would let me post. Please review so I can actually knwo who reads my story and I can get some feedback, be it good or bad. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated. This chapter's up ahead of scedule due to FF being an ass and keeping me from posting for a week after I had finished chapter 3 because of a couple of song lyrics in my other stories. Anyway, here's chapter 4.

Disclaimer : Nada.

A/N : There's a small part in this chapter that some might not like, it's not graphic but some might not approve, if you don't, then don't read it.

* * *

"What?" James said, looking at her.

"I asked you to go out with me Jamesie! Hogsmeade this Saturday you know! We could go together!" June said, grinning from ear to ear and eyeing Lily.

"Well I…uh…" He glanced at Lily, who was glaring at June. She returned his glance when she felt his eyes on her.

Oh no, was James considering saying yes? Oh she'd never hear the end of it if he did. June would taunt her day and night. '_Come on Lily, swallow your pride and show June whose boss.'_

"Actually June, Potter's not available on that day." Lily said, holding her head up high.

"Well I don't believe I asked you." She said, rolling her eyes and turning back to James. "I asked James." She smiled flirtatiously.

"I already told you, he's not available."

"And what exactly is making him so unavailable?"

"Because he…he…" she looked to James for help.

'_Come on, say something!'_

"Because uh…because I'm going to Hogsmeade with Lily that day." He said.

'_Finally…wait…what?'_

She looked at James who shrugged while June glared at her.

"Well…James…if you get…bored, on your date. I'll be around Hogsmeade." She said, winking at him flirtatiously, then headed back up the stairs with another glare at Lily.

Once again Lily was aware of the common room being crowded, and everyone looking at her. She grabbed James arm.

"Come on." She hissed, leading him out of the portrait hole and getting a few whistles and catcalls from those who had seen the whole ordeal.

She pulled him a ways down the corridor before stopping to catch her breath.

"What the bloody hell was that?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "You tell me."

She shook her head. "Was this some kind of stunt? I mean, did you like set me up here?"

He leaned against the wall, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The date…for years you've been trying to get me to go on a date, and I wouldn't think twice before I said no, but now I've walked right into it."

James laughed. "You were actually expecting me to go through with the date?" He shook his head. "Lily, Lily, Lily. I know you don't like me, you just wanted to come out on top of an argument so I helped you out, you don't have to go out with me."

She blinked. "I…I don't?" She said.

"No, you don't. You think I would actually hold you to that little fib in there? Make you go to Hogsmeade with me?" He paused, watching her. "Do you….do you really think that little of me?" he asked, obviously hurt by this.

"No…I just…" She swallowed. Good job Evans. " Look…if we don't go June will find out and then there will be even more arguing so how about we just go together?"

He paused, considering this. Would he say no? She had never thought of that. He had said he missed her. _'He doesn't have to be in love with you to miss you Lily.' _Some things June had said were coming back to her, about how James was over her. Was he really?

He sighed. "I don't like this…but I guess I can walk around with a pretty girl at Hogsmeade."

She grinned. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, pulling him into a hug. He seemed taken aback but regained his composure and hugged her back.

She had just enough time to realize how nice it felt to have his arms around her before he pulled away, nodding a goodbye and walked back in the direction of the common room.

She was smiling, as if in a slightly dreamy state. When she realized this she almost slapped herself. What was she doing? She had been on the road to begging Potter to take her out on a date. She had been all but praying Potter would let her accompany him to Hogsmeade. She had basically squealed with delight and thanked him when he said yes. Then, she had hugged him. What the hell was wrong with her?

Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't of liked it.

* * *

DREAMING OF FOREVER

* * *

She was standing in a field, it wasn't at Hogsmeade but it resembled the one by Hogsmeade. James was there.

"James?" she said, looking at him oddly.

He didn't say anything, but instead leaned towards her and kissed her.

She started to protest, but no sooner had the thought to protest enter her head did it disappear. James Potter was kissing her, and she was kissing back. It was so sweet and pure Lily felt as if she were going in a swoon. Where had James learn to kiss like that? She had always figured him the more rough type who merely snogged girls, not place these light, fluttery kisses that made her stomach fill with butterflies and her heart skip a beat.

He moved to kiss her cheek, then he was trailing light kisses down her neck. She moaned slightly, leaning her head back to grant him more access, which he quickly took. Merlin, James Potter was intoxicating. His hands were on her waist, holding her tightly against him, then they were on her back, on her skin. He had never touched her like that before. Lily had had boyfriends, she wasn't some frigid prude who had never been kissed. She had gone to her limit and stopped, but now she didn't want to stop. Yes, James Potter was intoxicating.

His hands were on her waist again, moving her shirt up so he could place light kisses on her stomach, making her giggle.

Her giggle caused him to look up.

"Lily?"

"Hmm?" She said, wondering why her vision was suddenly becoming hazy.

"Lily?"

"James?"

"Lily! Wake up!"

Her eyes popped open and she looked around. She was in the common room and it was still dark outside.

When she had come back from talking with James Mystery was waiting on her. She advised her to stay in the common room for a while because June was throwing a tantrum upstairs and her being there would just make it worse. She had said she would come and get Lily when June had cooled down a bit, but it appeared as if she had forgotten, as the only person there with her was James Potter.

Oh of all the people in the world how bloody ironic was it that Potter was the one to wake her?

"Are you ok?" He asked. She couldn't see his expression because it was dark. The fire had died down while she was asleep.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Err… well I went to go get some food from the kitchens and you were awake then so I figured you must of fallen asleep while I was gone so I was going to wake you up so you could sleep in your own bed then…" He paused.

"Then what?" He had been babbling, she noted.

"Well… I could tell you were having a dream…at first I thought it was a nightmare, then you err…"

She glared. "Will you just spit it out, Potter?"

"You were…moaning…." He said, his tone making it clear just what kind of moaning it was. He was averting his eyes, though it was so dark Lily couldn't see him anyway.

Not that she would have noticed, as she was turning red. _'Great job Lily, you finally have one of those dreams and it just happened to be about Potter and he just happened to walk in while you were having it. Bloody good job.'_

"Oh…well…I ah…I don't even remember what I was dreaming about." She finished lamely, glad it was dark so he couldn't see how red she was.

"Oh…ah…ok." He cleared his throat. "Well…I better get this food to the guys…try not to fall asleep in the common room next time." He said, picking up a bag and making his way up the boy's staircase.

"I think I'll just sit here and rot with embarrassment." She said to herself, grabbing a pillow, putting it in front of her face, then screaming into it.

* * *

DREAMING OF FOREVER

* * *

"Lily Evans! I don't believe you!" Mystery said, laughing.

"Well…I wish it weren't true but after I dreamed that, guess who woke me up."

"No…not James…oh that's too cliché even for you."

"You're telling me." She said, running her hands through her hair, then scolding herself for picking up James' habits. "And even worse, he heard me!"

"No…oh I would have died of shame and embarrassment." Mystery said, shaking her head.

"I'm surprised I didn't…but how am I suppose to face him? And thanks to my big mouth and my problems with June I have to spend all day tomorrow in Hogsmeade with him!"

Mystery shrugged. "Well…we could double date if you want, I'm going with that Clark fellow, he doesn't mind."

"Would you Myst? That'd be great!"

"Sure, what are best friends for?"

* * *

Please review. Pretty please? With a cherry on top? 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating guys. I had to read two books and do reports on them that took forever, my grandfather died, then school started so I've been under a lot of stress. Also my computer had a virus on it that's been messing up my computer and deleting my files since July.

I wanted to thank my reviewers, there's not many of you but I believe you should get credited no matter how many people review. It's very respectful and I love getting feedback for my stories so here's a list of people I thank for reviewing. Plus I really like this chapter.

Thanks to kiwi, rubic-cube, karatelover, SillyAndSirius, goodie2shoes19, HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle, AdventLover, sw67, San, and kaibaslillgal92.

Now, shall we?

Disclaimer :Points to chapter 1 disclaimer.: Just copy and paste.

* * *

"I can't believe her Sarah! She was suppose to be my friend, right?" June huffed, kicking a rock into the lake. Sarah had brought June outside after the little spectacle in the common room for her to cool down.

"Well…" Sarah said, watching her friend kick another rock into the lake. They had been out here for almost half an hour and this was the first word Sarah had managed to get in as of yet.

"I know, I know. We were never really all that good of friends but…she knew! She knew I liked James! He could have been the one Sarah!"

Sarah sighed. June had been her first friend, before she had even come to Hogwarts. She wouldn't lie and say she wouldn't feel the same way Lily and Mystery did about June had she not been her first friend…but she wasn't one to just drop someone who was there when she needed them most. June was a good friend…when she wasn't caught up in some kind of drama. Although June seemed to be able to make something like knocking her book onto the floor a tragedy at times. She was very self-involved and probably knew this, but Sarah believed she would be there for her if she needed her, and that was the important thing.

She couldn't help June needed her most of the time and Sarah was fine without the mindless wondering and bitching June seemed to thrive on. That she was quiet and shy while June was loud and overly pouty when she didn't get her way. Sarah was use to her pouting, as June always seemed to come to her when life didn't go her way.

Sarah knew June viewed her as a sidekick, and though she knew she wasn't weak, she would rather not cause trouble by telling June she needed to get a grip. How could she not see James liked Lily and didn't care at all for her? She didn't know Lily's true feelings on James, who ever knew Lily's true feelings anymore? Ever since…

"Sarah! Sarah are you even listening?" June shouted, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah…um…June why don't you just go after another guy." She said, a bit flustered. She had been spacing out more lately when June complained but this was the first time June had realized it.

"Another guy? Like who?" June asked, exasperated but intrigued.

"I don't know…I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Hmm…. Who would it hurt Lily the most to see me go out with? Oh! Or maybe James, since he picked Lily over me!"

Sarah shrugged, not liking where this was going.

"Oh I know!" June exclaimed. " One of those best friends of his, what are their names again?"

"Sirius Black?" she asked.

"No…I know him, he's too player-ish!" she said, waving her hand dismissively. "Next?"

"Uh…Peter something?"

"The little runt that hangs around with them? Not likely!" she snorted. "Who's the blonde bloke?"

"Uh…Remus?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Remus, perfect. I'll go after him."

"But June…Remus is a really nice guy and…" she stared at June. "And I really think he deserves better then to be falsely told you want a relationship with him when all you want is to get back at his best friend!"

June gaped at her for a second, it wasn't often Sarah rose her voice.

"Well…James broke my heart and so did Lily. So if they don't care about my feelings why should I care about anyone else's?" June asked stubbornly after a minute.

"That makes no sense." Sarah deadpanned.

June looked flustered for a minute before lifting her chin up. "So?" she said, turning and walking back up to the castle.

Sarah sighed. "Why Remus, June?"

* * *

DREAMING OF FOREVER

* * *

Lily sighed, tapping her foot impatiently.

She was staring at what seemed to be her whole wardrobe, which was carelessly thrown on her bed.

"What the bloody hell am I suppose to wear?" she thought out loud, sitting down on Mystery's bed as hers was covered with clothes.

She heard someone open the door and watched Sarah enter the room, looking a bit down. Sarah glanced up and stopped.

"Lily…was there by chance an explosion that came from your area of the closet?" She asked, eyeing Lily's clothed covered bed.

"I wish that was it." She said, looking up at Sarah. "My date with James is today."

"You mean…you're actually going through with it?" Sarah asked, eyeing her oddly as she sat beside her.

Lily shook her head yes. "I have to, I guess." She said, shrugging.

"You don't have to…you just don't want June to get her way."

"True." Lily said, getting up and looking at her clothes again. "What exactly are you suppose to wear on a date with your worse enemy?" she asked.

Sarah shrugged. "I wouldn't know." She said, getting up and glancing at Lily's clothes. "Why not just those nice muggle jeans and that deep blue shirt that matches the design colors." She said, handing Lily the blue shirt.

"I guess." She said, beginning to dig through the clothes for her jeans. "June still mad?"

"Err…define mad." Sarah said.

Lily shook her head. "She needs to get over it."

"Oh I think she is…she's going after Remus now." Sarah said, sitting down heavily on her bed.

"Remus? Remus Lupin?" She asked, spinning around. "She doesn't even know Remus!"

"I know. And Remus is a really sweet guy and if she does manage to start something with him as soon as she sees James doesn't care then she'll just drop him and make another plan to try to make James jealous." She sighed. "It's wrong, I don't see how she could toy with someone who's so sweet and caring. Either way it's bad. Either June breaks Remus' heart or I get to hear June bitch about another guy not liking her."

Lily stared at her. "Or they could click and have a great relationship that makes June forget about James, right?"

"Well yeah…but then…"

"But then Remus will never notice you?" Lily asked, knowingly.

"Wha…what?" Sarah stuttered.

"Well it seems to me you like the guy." She said, shrugging. "You speak so highly of him."

"Well…he's a very respectable and nice guy…I just don't want to see him get hurt…it doesn't mean I like him ok?" Lily just stared at her. "Stop patronizing me!" Sarah snapped, blushing under Lily's gaze.

Lily laughed. "It's ok to like Remus, Sarah. He's a great guy."

"It's not ok if your best friend is trying to go out with him…and I don't like him." Sarah mumbled.

"Whatever you say. But I, myself, would much rather be on a date with Remus then James Potter." Lily said, pulling on her jeans and shirt. "This is just going to be weird."

"Just…relax. This is James, you've argued with the boy constantly these past 6 years. I think you can manage one day of polite conversation." She began messing with Lily's hair. "Just tell him he looks nice, smile a lot, laugh at his jokes, and make sure to say you had a nice time at the end. Boom, date over." She said, grabbing a clip and pulling the top half of Lily's hair away from her face and clipping it.

"That'd be fine if I liked the guy, but I hate James."

"Oh pish posh, you don't hate anyone Lil." She said, shaking her head and moving all of Lily's clothes back in her closet with a swish of her wand.

"Whatever you say Sarah." She said, rolling her eyes. "Uhhh, I don't want to go on this date."

"At least you have a date for Hogsmeade." Sarah said timidly.

"I don't think this is considered a proper date." Lily said. "But anyway, back to you and your likeness for the smart and mysterious type."

Sarah sighed. "I'm not admitting I like him or anything." She said.

"You don't have to. I'm intuitive." She said, smiling.

"Aren't you going to be late?" Sarah asked.

"He can wait." Lily said, sitting indian style on the bed and facing Sarah. "Besides, Mystery isn't here and we're suppose to double date."

* * *

DREAMING OF FOREVER

* * *

"You inconsiderate moron!" Mystery yelled, jumping up as Siruis' flailing arms knocked the container of pumpkin juice over and it spilled all over her.

"I'm sorry but…Clark Jones? He's a bloody Slytherin!" Sirius said, grabbing some napkins and handing them to her.

"And a good guy." She said. "At least he doesn't spill pumpkin juice all over innocent girls." She spat, trying to clean her clothes. "Bloody hell Black, you got it in my hair! Now I'll have to wash it and straiten it again!"

"I like it better curly." He stated, then waved a hand. "But that's not the point, you can't go out with a Slytherin!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want. Not all Slytherins are bad you know, you just need to be open minded." She said, getting up. "Now thanks to you I won't have time for breakfast." She sighed, turning to leave.

"Sorry." He mummbled and watched her leave before glaring over at the Slytherin table.

"Bloody gits." He said, getting up and following Mystery out the Great Hall.

* * *

DREAMING OF FOREVER

* * *

"Deep breaths…just take deep breaths mate, you'll be ok." James mumbled aloud to himself.

He was pacing in the Common Room. He had been in the dorm but Peter had come in and, seeing how nervous James was he tried to comfort him. Well it turned out Peter wasn't exactly the comfort master and only managed to make James feel worse.

And here he was. He had yelled at a couple of younger students for staring at him. He supposed he looked mad, pacing back and forth and mumbling to himself. But maybe he was mad, he certainly felt that way. How could one bloody girl do this to him?

He had known the moment he saw her that he wasn't over her, which was his goal for the summer. He actually thought he was, the death of his parents hadn't given him much time to brood over perfect red headed angels, but that first encounter on the train had proved different.

Though he hadn't shown it, he actually felt happy for the first time since his parents had died. When she walked in the room he felt like smiling. He did, for a second, a hello smile, then he went back to the sad face he had basically adopted over the summer.

But that didn't matter now. He had learned to control his behavior and keep his hormones in check. He had merely told Lily he had missed her over the summer and found himself in the middle of some argument between her and that June girl. Now, thanks to Lily's stubborn pride and his want to please her, they were going on a date.

And he was about to pass out over it. He let himself fall on the couch just in time to avoid being knocked over by a girl who was dashing across the room.

"What the…"

"Hey, hey Mystery!" He heard Sirius call, rushing into the portrait before it closed but sighed as he realized she had already gone up the staircase.

"Great." He said, scratching his head. "Prongs!" he said, seeing him on the couch. "Man, you look sick."

"Gee, thanks Padfoot." He said, rolling his eyes. "What was that all about?"

"What? Oh, Mystery?" He clicked his teeth, annoyed. "I accidentally spilled pumpkin juice on her and she had a fit." He turned to James. "Did you know she was going out with a bloody Slytherin?"

James raised an eyebrow. "Can't say I did, which one?"

"I don't know…Clark something or other."

"Clark Jones?" James asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He's a nice guy, he was the only Slytherin who agreed that Kenny Diggs had fouled us last year."

"That was him? He plays Quidditch?" Sirius said, sulking a bit. "Well I don't like him anymore."

"Well I figured that. If he was going out with Lily I'd hate him."

Sirius looked at him. "What does Lily have to do with this?"

"I like Lily." James stated, as if it were obvious.

"Duh…" Sirius said. "That's common knowledge."

James sighed. "Look." He said, as if Sirius was a two-year-old. "If Clark were going out with Lily, I wouldn't like Clark, right?"

"Right…" Sirius said, confused.

"And who is Clark going out with?"

"I just told you! Mystery!" he shouted, annoyed.

"And you don't like it, right?"

"Of course I don't like it. Bloody Slytherin."

James paused for a second. "Do you not see a similar relation between the two?" he asked exasperated.

Sirius still looked confused. James sighed.

"You'll figure it out one day." He said, shaking his head.

* * *

DREAMING OF FOREVER

* * *

"Uhhh!" Mystery growled, slamming the dorm door shut behind her and making Lily and Sarah jump.

"Black is an idiot." She said, heading to the bathroom and closing the door.

There was a pause.

"Well…" Lily said after a moment. "She does know how to make an enterance."

"I wonder what Sirius did." Sarah said as she heard Mystery turn on the shower. "Aren't you two suppose to be leaving soon?"

Lily shrugged. "Well…a lot sooner then she thinks obviously… I thought she just took a shower before she went to breakfast."

Sarah shook her head. "Maybe you won't have to go on your date after all, depends on if Mystery ever gets out of the shower."

* * *

DREAMING OF FOREVER

* * *

I would like to thank my friend Starie for reading this chapter before I posted it and helping me with the ideas and ordering. I promise a Remus scene next chapter and…the date? Maybe? Possibly? Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing much to say, I've been down lately because of a lot of things in my life have been piling themselves on top of one other and just making my life a little harder.

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

* * *

Lily glanced at her watch impatiently, standing up when Mystery walked out of the bathroom.

"Finally! Now we can get this over with!" she said, grabbing Mystery's hand and pulling her towards the door. "Meet you at 2 in the Three Broomsticks." She called to Sarah as Mystery closed the door.

"We should have found Sarah a date." Mystery said, looking back at the closed door and sighing before walking down the stairs.

Lily nodded. "I say we set her up with Remus." She said, smirking.

"Oh, that'd be perfect." Mystery said, rubbing her hands together. "He'll probably meet us at the Three Broomsticks as well, we can get them talking there."

Lily smiled secretively as they entered the common room.

"Ba ba boom." Sirius said, whistling, then turning to James. "Jamesie my boy, two angels enter our earthy presents." He said, smiling.

"Shut it Black." Mystery said, rolling her eyes before turning to James. "You ready? Clark is waiting."

He nodded and stood up, glancing at Lily for a moment but not speaking.

"Well let's go then." Mystery said, grabbing Lily's arm and now tugging her into the hallway.

"Myst! You're pulling my arm off, will you slow down!" Lily yelled.

Mystery gave an aggravated growl. "Look, I'm late meeting Clark. You two take your time, I'll just meet you in Hogsmeade." She said, rushing down the hall before Lily could say anything.

She watched as Mystery disappeared around the corned before turned around to face James.

He was standing there, his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on feet. Lily noticed he was dressed up slightly. He had on a button up shirt and some muggle jeans, which was a stretch from the uniforms they always wore.

"Hi." James said after a minute and Lily almost jumped.

"Err…hi." She said, looking up at him.

Another minute passed as James continued to rock back and forth.

"Could you stop that?" Lily snapped.

James just shrugged, rocking one last time before sighing and looking at her. "I don't think we're going to get to Hogsmeade by staring at each other…it usually requires movement."

"I know that." She said, glaring at him. "Maybe I was just standing her thinking how much I don't want to be on this date."

"Then why are you here Lily?" He asked, aggravated.

"What?"

"I told you that you didn't have to go, didn't I?" he snapped. "Are you so stubborn in wanting to be right that you're going to go out with someone you hate?"

"I…" she huffed. "Well, you got what you wanted anyway, didn't you? Let's just go." She said, turned and walking down the hall.

James followed. "And what exactly is it you think I wanted?"

"You wanted to go out with me, right?"

James sighed. "Lily, this may be rude of me and I really don't want to start an argument today…but you should try to get over yourself. I don't mean it in a bad way but…you're a little stuck up when it comes to guys. You think I want to go out with you when I've only spoken to you twice this year? Actually once if you don't count the little argument I was thrown into between you and June. Maybe I would have been better off going with June, if you're going to act like this. Remember Lily, I'm doing YOU a favor, not the other way around."

Lily stopped, glaring at his back as he continued walking. After a minute she walked after him.

* * *

DREAMING OF FOREVER

* * *

"Hey! Wormtail!" Sirius called as he entered the room. The small boy came out of the bathroom in a white robe, rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

"Yeah?"

"You just take a shower?" Sirius asked curiously

"Yeah…I got pushed into a mud puddle by some Slytherins earlier." He said, looking away, as if ashamed.

Sirius rubbed the stubble on his chin, thinking. "Get dressed." He said

Peter looked at him oddly. "Why?"

"Well, two reasons. One, knowing you're naked under that robe is sickening, and two, we're going to have some fun."

* * *

DREAMING OF FOREVER

* * *

Remus sighed heavily. He didn't know that when the nice looking girl had come up to him that morning and asked him to Hogsmeade that he'd be sitting in the Three Broomsticks that afternoon listening to mindless chatter.

June had always seemed like a nice enough girl and Remus was use to being asked out by the girls who James and Sirius tosses aside. He figured it would boost the poor girl's confidence, but now he was regretting saying yes.

She had been talking about herself the whole time, complaining actually.

"…I mean, don't you agree Gryffindor would look so much better in baby blue and pink? The colors now are just too…old fashion. We need to modernize." She nodded, impressed with herself.

I was very hard for Remus not to roll his eyes at this, he was normally very patient but this girl was pushing it. He looked around the room for something, anything to help end this torture.

His prayers were answered when the door opened, revealing a very stiff James and Lily.

"James!" he yelled, trying to mask the relief in his voice.

James looked up, smiling slightly before turned to Lily and saying something. She shrugged and they walked over to Remus' table.

"Hey Rem-" Lily stopped when she saw June, who was glaring at her.

"Well…" James said, sitting down on the other side of the table, facing Remus and June. "This should be interesting."

The two girls glared at him.

* * *

DREAMING OF FOREVER

* * *

"Maybe I shouldn't even go…I could just tell them I felt sick or something." Sarah thought aloud. The last thing she needed right now was to be surrounded by a bunch of couples while she herself was not happy about being single.

Yet there she was, outside the Three Broomsticks. She could see through the window that June had gotten what she wanted. She was out with Remus…and it appeared she was going to use him to try to make James jealous. Or worse, she was going to ignore Remus and flirt with James to make Lily mad. Either way she was just using Remus to get an in with James and Lily.

June really had no morals when it came to boys, and now she was going to hurt one Sarah happened to fancy. Well…Sarah wouldn't let that happen. With a determined look on her face she placed her hand on the door handle, but she stopped when something caught her eye. Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were looking around suspiciously before sneaking into the alley beside the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

THIS IS NOT THE WHOLE CHAPTER. This could be called a preview I guess but I just wanted to upload this so I won't lose it because we're clearing my computer tonight do to viruses. I promise the rest will be up as soon as my computer's up and running again. 


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, it's true. I have returned. I hope you're not too mad at me, or disappointed in this chapter for that matter. It's been a while since I last wrote so I had to go back through everything to make sure I didn't change last names or something. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: Me own nada.

* * *

"Move your slow arse Wormtail." Sirius said, pushing him, obviously annoyed. "If I wanted to be that close to you we could have kept the cloak on."

"I'm sorry Padfoot, you know I can't run fast. Especially when I'm hungry." Peter said, breathing hard. They had taken the secret passageway from the castle and that always took a lot out of him.

"When the hell are you not hungry." Sirius said, rolling his eyes and trying the backdoor to the Three Broomsticks, it was fortunately unlocked. "Never mind, go ahead and transform. We'll see how Clark likes it when he gets a taste of this." He said.

"Yeah, that'll teach him to take Mystery out." Peter said.

"That's right….I mean…" he looked angrily at Peter. "This has nothing to do with Mystery."

Peter trembled slightly. "Of…of course it doesn't Padfoot." He was silent for a minute, eyeing the other boy carefully. "Then why are we doing this again?" he asked finally.

"Because…we haven't done a prank in a while and now is the perfect time."

"You know James will kill you if you mess up his date, especially since she asked him."

"James will get over it." He said, shaking his head. "Now get to it Wormtail before I -"

"Get to what exactly?" a voice asked, the boys heads both jerked to the direction they had come from.

"McKinley." Sirius said, watching Sarah walk towards them quietly. "You know, eavesdropping can get people into a lot of trouble."

"Well one can't help but eavesdrop when people are talking right out in the open." She said, stopping in front of the two.

"In an alley? That's what you call opened?" Sirius asked, annoyed. He had always been fond of Sarah, not in the dating way but in the 'Isn't she sweet.' Way, but now she was getting in the way of business.

"You're not going to ruin Mystery's date." She said.

"I don't care about Mystery!" he yelled, flailing his arms in the air.

"Well then, you can go ahead and do what you planned, since Mystery and Clark aren't in there." Sarah said smoothly.

Sirius deflated a bit. "Damn." He said, looking at Peter. "Forget it Wormtail." He said, shaking his head.

Sarah stared at him for a second. "Did you know Remus was going out with June?" she asked.

Sirius laughed. "He's not going out with her, he was being nice and taking her to Hogsmeade." He sat on one of the boxes littering the alley. "This is why I'm glad I'm not bloody nice, I would hate to be stuck on a date with her."

"Hey…she's not that bad…" Sarah said, looking away from them.

"Come on Sarah, even I know she's about the most annoying person in the world." Peter said.

"Yeah…well…forgetting whether you're right or not. I'm worried about Remus. June is using him to get to James."

"Worried about Remus eh?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"Yes, I'm worried about a _friend_." Sarah said pointedly. "You forget, I know how June is…and if things go the way she wants everyone's going to be mad at each other, and Lily will probably be mad at everybody."

Sirius smirked. "Ok then, what do you suggest we do?"

* * *

DREAMING OF FOREVER

* * *

James's eyes widened greatly when he felt something brush against his leg. No, not brush, run up and down his leg. He looked up at June, who was smirking, and quickly moved his leg away, accidentally hitting Lily's in the process.

"Ow!" she said, reaching down and rubbing her angle bone.

"Sorry." James said sheepishly.

June pouted slightly before deciding to try another approach. She turned to Remus. "Oh Remmy, I'm sorry about these people coming over here and ruining our alone time." She put her head on his shoulder.

'_Ignoring the fact I was the one to invite them over.' _Remus thought, glancing down at her before shooting James a look.

"Incase you failed to notice, Remus was the one who waved us over here. Probably because he didn't want to spend another minute alone with you." Lily said after she caught Remus' look.

"He probably called you two over here so James wouldn't have to put up with being alone with you for another minute." June hissed back, sitting up and glaring at Lily.

James opened his mouth to speak but Lily cut him off. "There goes that memory again, I guess you forgot James has been asking me out since 3rd year."

"I guess you forgot that he hasn't asked you out once this year, in fact you two have barely said two words to each other this year. I guess that love potion you've been feeding to him must have ran out."

James could feel the heat coming off of Lily and he was glad her anger wasn't directed at him. He shot Remus a look, who shot him an alarmed look back. _'This is what I get for being nice.'_ He thought.

"You know what, you're absolutely right June." Lily said, getting up.

"I…I am?" June stuttered, staring at Lily.

"Yep, I must have run out of ingredients for my love potion, so I must be going to get some more." She grabbed June's drink and threw it in her face. "It seems like you've run out of butterbeer also, perhaps you should get a refill." She said, turning and walking out of the store.

James glanced at Remus, who looked shocked at Lily's actions. James offered him a shrug and a grin before talking off after Lily.

When they left Remus stared at June, whose mouth was open in disbelief. He reached and grabbed a napkin, handing it to her. This seemed to get June out of her shocked state.

"That unbelievable bitch." She all but screached, causing many of the surrounding people to look at her, a few started laughing.

"Shut up!" June screamed at those who were laughing, which only caused them to laugh harder. She stood up, glaring at everyone.

"Do you have any idea who I am? If you don't shut your mouths you're all going to be-" she stopped, feeling something on her shoe she looked down. Immediately her scream echoed throughout the pub. Those who had been trying to ignore her no longer could as she ran from the Three Broomsticks, screaming the whole way.

Remus stared at her, then looked down to where she had been standing. A smirk came upon his face as he picked up the little rat that was staring up at him. He threw some money on the table and walked outside to find a smirking Sirius and Sarah, staring off to where June had ran moments before.

* * *

DREAMING OF FOREVER

* * *

"Lily, wait." James called, running to catch up to her.

"Can you believe her?" She seethed, glancing at James as he fell in step beside her. "I mean, the nerve of her."

"Yeah…I guess I owe you a thanks then." He said. "For making sure I didn't have to go out with her."

"I mean, what she said." She turned to him. "That I've been forcing love potion down your throat since 3rd year?"

"Yes, yes Lily, it's ridiculous. We all know you'd never do that." He said. "No matter if it feels like it or not."

She stopped. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Nothing, I didn't mean anything." He said, starting to walk again.

She grabbed his arm. "No James, what did you mean? It feels like I've been pouring a love potion down your throat since 3rd year?"

"Lily it's…it's complicated, alright?" he said, walking again.

"Then explain it to me." She said, stopping him again.

"There's only one way I can explain it Lily, and I promise you won't like that way." He said, not looking at her.

"I don't care James, just tell me what you mean." She prompted, pulling his arm so he was forced to turn and look at her.

"Lily, you don't want to know." He said, glaring at her.

"Just tell me already!" she yelled.

"I can't tell you!" he yelled back.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it's not something you can explain in bloody words!"

"Well how else are you suppose to explain it?" Lily yelled.

James stared at her a second, her cheeks were red from the wind and her hair was blowing around her face. He leaned close to her, taking her hands in his. She shivered slightly, knowing that it had nothing to do with the cold. Her dream suddenly came back to her, the one where James had kissed her, was he going to kiss her now? He leaned closer, so his nose was touching hers.

"I'll tell you later." He said, his breath warm on her face. He pulled her hands up and blew on them to warm them up. "Right now let's get you inside before you freeze."

* * *

DREAMING OF FOREVER

* * *

"Peter! Where'd you run off to? You missed the whole thing." Sarah said as Peter rejoined the group moments after the rat Sirius had 'caught' had scampered off.

"I...err...decided to go in and watch." Peter said, avoiding her eyes.

Sarah looked at him oddly but didn't say anything.

"Well, I for one would like to thank you for saving me." Remus said, smiling at Sarah.

"Yeah, cause me and Peter didn't help at all." Sirius said.

Sarah smiled shyly at Remus. "You're welcome." She said, as if she didn't hear Sirius.

"I'm surprised you're not hanging out with Lily today." Remus said.

"Oh…well she's got that date with James and as long as she's been denying the fact she likes him…I figured I'd leave them alone today." She looked away. "Plus hanging out with couples when you're single is kind of sad."

"I know what you mean." He said. "You know, we've been Transfiguring partners for a while now and I think you've spoken to me more today then this whole year."

"Yeah…I ah…don't talk much around people I don't know." She said and Sirius snorted.

"You had no problem yelling at me and Peter when we were just trying to help out a friend." He said.

"You, helping someone Black?" a voice called with a laugh.

The group turned around to see Mystery, who was currently on the arm of Clark Davis, a very handsome Slytherin.

Sirius glared at the guy, then turned his gaze to Mystery. "We just ran June off so poor Remus could spend the rest of the day with the guys." He said.

Mystery looked past him and smirked. "You mean the Remus who just went around the corner with Sarah?"

Sirius turned around quickly and groaned when he saw only Peter, then groaned again when he turned back to see that Clark and Mystery had headed into the Three Broomsticks already.

"Bloody hell." He sighed. "Today is not my day Wormtail."

* * *

What do you think? Please review and let me know. I'm thinking of redoing all the chapters soon. Good idea? Yes? No? Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

I won't even bother trying to explain. I'm a sucky person for not updating in so long and I'm sure most have given up on me, but I'm trying to start back writing again and I hope this story makes it. Hope you enjoy your long awaited chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope nope nope.

* * *

"Ok…who's your favorite poet?" Remus asked as he and Sarah passed by the bookstore.

"Definitely Wordsworth, he's brilliant." Sarah said, pulling on her gloves as they walked.

It had been over two hours since the entertaining scene at the Three Broomsticks and the two had been talking and walking around ever since. They had taken to playing 20 questions not long ago and were both immersed in learning about one another.

"Oh yes, very nature oriented Wordsworth." Remus said with a nod. "I always adored '_I wandered lonely as a cloud.' _Simply beautiful."

"Can't say I didn't pin you as the sensitive type Remus." She said with a smile. "I guess you just give off that sensitive poet vibe. Do you write?"

"Sometimes, I prefer the light side of nature, the beauty of it…but usually my writings are dark." His eyes became cloudy.

"Remus?" Sarah asked after a few minutes of silence, placing a hand on his arm.

He looked up, startled.

"My apologies." He said. "I got lost in thought. What was I saying?"

"You mentioned the light and dark sides of nature."

"Oh…yes. Well once you've seen the dark side of nature it's hard to keep it out of your writings."

"What dark side did you see?" She asked, curious.

He cleared his throat.

"I'd actually prefer not to talk about it, if that's alright. I don't want to ruin such a great day." He said, smiling at her.

She smiled back. "It had been a great day, hasn't it?"

"And to think, I could have suffered through this whole day with June instead of enjoying my time in Hogsmeade with you."

Sarah smiled shyly. "We should probably head back to the castle, it's getting late."

"Agreed." He held his arm out to her. "Milady."

Sarah smiled and took his arm. "Thank you kind sir."

They both laughed and started back to Hogwarts.

* * *

When Lily and James returned from Hogsmeade they were greeted by a very grumpy Sirius, who was attempting to drown himself in butterbeer.

"Are you suppose to take those out of the Three Broomsticks?" She asked, gazing at the butterbeer bottled that littered the common room floor.

Sirius glared at her.

"How was your _**date**_?" He asked Lily, hoping to push her buttons.

"It was…fine…though it wasn't really a date…"

"Oh contraire." He said, jumping up and over the chair to avoid the many bottles scattered on the floor.

"You asked Prongs to go to Hogsmeade with you and he accepted, right?"

"Well…technically yes but…"

"Ah, ah, ah." He said, holding up a finger to silence her. "And you walked around Hogsmeade together the whole day talking, and you went to the Three Broomsticks, where all couples end up going. And on top of that…" He laughed. "You managed to get into a catfight over Jamesie as well."

Lily opened her mouth then closed it a few times before turning to James for help. He just shrugged.

"Technically he's right." He said, grabbing one of Sirius's butterbeers.

"Want one?" He asked. "We never really got the chance to get ours."

She sighed, exasperated. "What the hell." She said, taking a bottle from James and sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Where is Peter…and Remus for that matter…surely he's not still in Hogsmeade with June?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius laughed. "Oh man I forgot you missed it. Well me, Peter, and Sarah let a rat loose…" He gave James a look. "In the Three Broomsticks and while June was yelling at people for laughing at what Lily did to her…Wicked job by the way Lils…it ran across her foot and she went screaming down the street."

"Aw, I can't believe we missed that." Lily said. "Are you sure it was Sarah? Doesn't seem like something she'd take part in."

"Well, look who June was out with." Sirius said. "But once Remus got outside and we were laughing about the whole thing Mystery and her Slytherin show up and before I can turn around Remus and Sarah were gone. Three guesses what they're doing right now."He said, grabbing another butterbeer.

"Uh, gross Sirius." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" He asked. He looked at James. "I was going to say walking back from Hogsmeade. You should really watch that dirty mind Lil, it'll get you in trouble."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well actually I thought you were talking about Mystery and Clark." She said, watching as Sirius's eyes clouded over.

"Bloody Slytherin." He said, downing the rest of his bottle.

"You never told me where Peter was." James said, staring into the fire.

"Kitchens, where else?"Sirius said. "He's bringing me more butterbeer so drink up."

Just then the portrait opened and in walked Sarah and Remus.

"Well good to see you." Sirius said loudly. "I'm disappointed in you Moony, I get you released from one date and you go and grab another before I can even turn around."

Sarah blushed and glanced at the stairs. "You think June is up there?" She asked Lily.

"Maybe, where else would she be, it's too cold to be outside this late." Lily said.

Sarah sighed. "Well I'm off to face the monster, if you hear any screaming don't worry, it's just June." She said. She paused at the stairs and turned to look at Remus. "I had a really good time." She said, smiling.

"As did I."He said, taking his hand in hers and lightly kissing it. "Sleep well Sarah." He said with a smile.

"Goodnight." She said quietly before heading up the stairs.

"I should go soon too. I'll wait till Mystery gets…" Lily started.

"Talking about me?" Mystery asked as she entered the common room in a huff.

"Yes we were, house traitor." Sirius said, glaring at her.

"Oh don't start all that hubbub, just sit still and look cute Sirius, that way nobody gets hurt." She rolled her eyes. "Bed?" She asked, looking at Lily, who nodded.

"Night boys." Mystery called from half way up the stairs. Lily started up, then turned around and looked at James, who was still staring at the fire.

Remus cleared his throat. "Um, James, I believe the lady wishes to speak with you."

James looked up, startled. He walked over to Lily, away from earshot of the others.

"Um…I just wanted to say I had a good time…you know...with you…today…walking and talking…"

James laughed. "You're babbling." He said, taking her hand in his he repeated Remus's gesture of kissing her on the hand. "I had a good time too. Goodnight Lily."

"Ok…goodnight." She said, before hurrying up the stairs.

The common room was silent for a few moments.

"I like Sarah." Remus said, looking at James.

"I'm not over Lily." James said, looking to Sirius.

There was silence again.

"Bloody Slytherins." Sirius finally said. James and Remus just shook their heads and wished him goodnight.

* * *

"June's not here." Sarah said as soon as the two entered the room. "Apparently she's gone to stay with some of her Hufflepuff friends because she can't stand to be in the same room as Lily."

"How'd you know all this?" Mystery asked, putting on her pajamas.

"She left a note on my bed. Surprising, I figured she would rather not say where she was going to make up worry." Sarah said, grabbing her stuff and going into the bathroom.

Lily shrugged. "I really didn't feel like a battle tonight anyway, it's been a long day."

"Yes, how was your day with James? You had just ran off when we got to the Three Broomsticks by the way."

"Yeah, Sirius told me." Lily said, sighing. "I just…it was pretty much like we usually act when we're doing Head business, but you know, more conversation. But…there was a moment where I thought maybe he was going to kiss me, but it was probably all in my imagination because of that stupid dream I had."

"Could be." Mystery said, nodding. "I mean it's possible that dream just had kissing James on your mind…but the thing is you had the dream, so apparently your unconscious was trying to tell you something.

"Yeah, problem is a dream like that could mean all sorts of things, you remember from Divinization."

Mystery nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"But enough about me," Lily said, sitting on her bed. "How was your date?"

"Well…it was alright. He's a nice guy and easy to talk to…there's just not that spark, you know? I mean I have no problem dating him for the time being but I let him know that I'm not in it for the long haul and I think he feels the same. I mean, the best part of today was getting Black pissed. Did I tell you he ruined my hair this morning by spilling juice on it?"

Lily shook her head. "I was wondering why you took two showers. He wasn't happy about you and Clark."

"You can't help but want to rub it in his face too, the ass." Mystery said, climbing into bed.

Lily shrugged. "You know if me and James being civil to one another is possible, I'm sure you and Sirius can manage it."

"Nah." Mystery said, turning off her light. "We have too much fun pissing each other off. Goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight." Lily said, though she knew it would take a long time for her to actually go to sleep for fear of her dreams.

* * *

Rewiew? Pweeze?


End file.
